Maybe, maybe not
by dyingshinigami
Summary: This is basically how the five of them got together... In an alternate universe. Yup.
1. Yui

**Dying Shinigami : Hello readers! This is the first (and hopefully not the last) fanfic I have created, so I'm quite new. Most of my fanfics are gonna be on K-ON, cause it's the most friendshippy (is that even a word?) anime other than gory stuff like Higurashi or Umineko. But look forward to Inuyasha fanfics from me too.**

**Reader: BLAHBLAHBLAH can we just start this please? **

**Dying Shinigami: Okay, okay chill… **

**Reader: FINALLY the girl has stopped talking. I thought it would never end. Thank you. **

Chapter 1: Yui

Yui was bored. The idea of a new song on Gitta lingered in the air around her head. She would work on that soon. Maybe tomorrow. Her bag was half-open, the undone worksheets spilling out. School was over, and she should be eating in the canteen with her friends.

If she had any.

She could hear Ritsu, Mio and Azusa kicking up a fuss at the front of the class. Ritsu was just too loud. LITERALLY. She probably swallowed a microphone when she was younger. Then there's Mio. Ritsu didn't know much about her, only that she's really good at writing poems. And there, standing quietly in the corner, listening attentively to the animated conversation, Azusa. Azusa was very pretty, and she was smaller-built than the other two. She was the quietest of them all, and would occasionally talk during their loud conversations. They were an interesting group of friends.

Not like she would be ever be a friend with them.

Tsumugi used to be friends with her. But then, something had happened between them. Something horrible. And now they weren't friends anymore.

Yui drummed her fingers on the table, unaware that someone was approaching her.

"You're name is Yui, right?"

Yui jumped at the soft voice.

"Yes," Yui replied, realizing that Azusa had wandered away from Ritsu and Mio and had approached her instead. "and you're Azusa." Yui looked away from the kind gaze directed at her. Yui was horrible at making eye-contact. However, despite Yui's horrible socializing skills, Azusa carried on, her shy attitude towards strangers never showing

Azusa was nice. But Yui could hardly imagine an alternate universe where she would ever hang out with her and the other two. Maybe she'd be a loner forever.


	2. Ritsu

**Dying Shinigami: Sorry for the delay! I was really busy. So here's the second chappie!**

Chapter 2: Ritsu

Ritsu adjusted the lever on her stool and lowered it slightly. She placed her yellow hairband on her head, her bangs immediately falling by the sides of her face. Her fingers hovered over the drumsticks. Before she knew it, her heart was pounding, the loud, constant rhythm flowing through her body. Energy coursed through her veins, her adrenaline pumping her. She was a drumming machine.

"Ms. Tainaka, I would definitely appreciate it if you would put your drumming skills to a better use." Two eyes bore into the back of Ritsu's head. _Has she been watching me the whole time?_ Ritsu immediately dropped the pencils she had been banging onto her books and rubbed the back of her head, an embarrassed grin etched on her face. "Sorry Mrs Natsuki."

She tried to make sure that her classmates did not see the blood that had managed to reach her cheeks, see the pink tips of her ears, notice her embarrassment. She was supposed to be the tough one, the one who didn't care about anybody's feelings.

She was _supposed_ to be the tough one.

The one who would come home and realise that another one of her cousins had died. Pneumonia, kidney disease, Ebola, brain cancer. Every single day, she would rock herself to sleep, thinking, "I won't be next. I won't be next." Yet, everyday, she would dream about her childhood, the childhood that she spent with the ones whom she had lost

Sure, she won't be next.

Her eyes scanned the class, searching for a snigger, a smirk, a teasing gesture.

_Oh, wait a minute, who's that girl?_. She wore her hair pinned up by two yellow clips, and she was listening attentively to Mrs. Natsuki, nodding occasionally every once in a while. Ritsu decided that she liked that girl.

_Maybe not everyone in this class is an airhead._

Mio also seemed to be paying attention in class, but her grey eyes seemed too cloudy. Her eyebrows were furrowed in a furiously concentrated glare, her hand scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. _She must be writing one of those poems again. Once she starts, she won't stop._

The bell rang, and the cloud of sleepiness and boredom disappeared almost immediately. Some left the class immediately, while others stayed.

Eyeing the brown-haired girl, Ritsu waited for her to move back to her desk before walking to Mio's table at the back of the classroom. As always, Azusa and Mio were sharing a seat and waiting for Ritsu's presence.

Ritsu placed her arms on the table, squatting down so that her head was slightly above the table. "Do you guys know who the girl with the yellow clips is?" Ritsu asked, her voice unusually soft. "She's Yui Hirasawa. Nodoka mentioned that they used to be childhood friends." Mio explained.

"I wonder why she's always so lonely. I've been talking to her lately, and she seems nice. But... There seems to be something... _off_ about her." Azusa said.

Ritsu pondered over the statement.

Hah, if only how Azusa and Mio new how "off" I am.

**Dying Shinigami: Heh finally finished with the second chappie. I REALLY think I can do better. Sorry for the suckish writing! I don't know why I even started writing fanfic in the first place O.O. Anyway, I hope you like it. I have actually tried my very best in making the story longer, and in making sure that there are lesser grammar mistakes . I also tried to make it flow nicely, but it still has that awkward feeling about it... *shudders* I need help you guys! I've read tons of fanfic and mine are just pathetic compared to them. So just keep reviewing and citing all my mistakes kay guys! I am very grateful for all your help 3.**


	3. Azusa

**Dying Shinigami: Hurhur I feel so weird. Most people will be amazed by my writing habits. When I write, I imagine myself sitting in a lively garden, full of chirping birds while I dip my quill in ink, my hand and head ready for the next paragraph. But I'm in the train and I'm typing on my mac, something that is so far away from my unrealistic fantasies… ****/shudders/ Well at least you know where I got the inspiration for this one from. :/**

A raven-haired girl stepped into the train. It had been an exhausting day at school, and she was looking forward to her warm and comfortable bed at home. Her eyelids were heavy, and she struggled to stay awake as she dragged her feet over to her favourite spot of the train. The only sound that she could hear was the constant rhythms of the train against its tracks, a soft _thump, thump _sound echoing in the carriage. After a while, she got used to the sound, and it died away in her ears eventually, becoming background noise until only silence accompanied her.

She stared down the row of empty seats. She was amazed by the symmetry of them, how the dim station lights creeping in through the dusty windows seemed to give the train an old, rustic feeling. She wondered how many memories were trapped between the yellow-tinged walls. She liked the way silence enveloped her in the train, how her guitar case was digging into her waist, how her fingers seemed so rough and rigid.

Yet, it was amazing how she remembered that there was a time when those fingertips used to be fragile and soft, a time where those walls were shiny and white, a time when those dim lights were bright and brand-new.

Azusa put her bag down gently and placed it below her seat. Scanning the area around her, she realised that the train was sparsely filled, she spotted a couple sitting a few metres away, but no one else seemed to be in the train. It was not surprising, given that it was 10.00 pm on a Friday. Unzipping her guitar case, she slipped out her Fender Mustang.

However, Azusa had not seen a blond-haired girl who happened to be sitting a carriage away from her. The blonde-haired girl too, had not seen Azusa either, but had heard a soft, melodious tune floating into her carriage. With curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over to the source of the music.

"You're quite good, you know." the blond-haired girl said, her voice soft and gentle. She had moved to the carriage next to hers and sat at the seat across Azusa's, admiring the skillful handiwork of those thin, slender fingers as they strummed the strings on her guitar. Azusa was unaware of her presence even though the blond girl had been observing her for a minute already.

Azusa snapped out of her trance after hearing the voice, her cheeks becoming red. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your silence, I thought nobody could hear. Was I too loud?" Azusa gushed as she stared at her shoelaces.

"Don't worry, I liked it. My name's Tsumugi Kotobuki. I know you, you're Azusa right? I'm your batch mate, but I'm from a different class. Nice to meet you." Tsumugi said, a kind smile etched on her face.

Azusa reached out to shake Tsumugi's outstretched hand. Tsumugi walked over to Azusa and sat down next to her. A friendly conversation sparked between them. They talked about many things, how they were adjusting to the new environment, the amount of homework that their teachers gave them and each other's personal interests.

From their conversation, Azusa understood that Tsumugi had also attended the jazz band auditions, applying as a pianist, explaining why both of them were going home at the same time. She also found out that Tsumugi could play the piano, and had been playing it since she was four years old. Their one-to-one interaction was thoughtful and very sensible, though awkward and included many unfilled pauses.

After a while, Tsumugi had to go, and their friendly conversation came to an end.

"Well," Tsumugi said, proceeding to stand, "My stop is next. See you!". She went over to the next carriage to take her bag and left after waving goodbye to Azusa.

**DyingShinigami: Yay! Chapter 3 is finally done! For once I am satisfied with myself, I tried really hard on this one. So award me and give me your reviews! Oh yeah, and if you don't think it's that good, then just give it to me, I won't feel offended. I need your honest opinion. After all, what's a series without its criticism right? **


End file.
